


This Ain't a Scene

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Bandom Spanking one shots & spin-offs [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coercion, Mentioned Brendon Urie - Freeform, Mentioned Panic! at the disco, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: It proves to have a nice attitude. Being a dick can give you a sore ass!this was a request by Fuckilovecats! I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted it to be, i am willing to make a continuation of this at a later date, just tell me you want one. but, i am pressed for time, i leave in a few days and i wont be able to post. so, i hope this was close enough to what you wanted! (I watched way to many fob interviews so familiarize myself with this band more.)





	This Ain't a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckilovecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckilovecats/gifts).



“So,” Andy said, looking from Patrick to Pete, “Why’s Patrick in the corner?” Patrick sat in the corner on the bus, doing his best to glare a hole through the side of Pete’s head, who was sitting a few feet away from him. Pete, who was busy messaging someone on his phone, didn’t notice that anyone had spoken. The sounds of the other people on the bus elapsed, as the group sat in silence.

Joe and Andy shared a look, “Pete?”

“Hm?” Pete asked, not looking up from his phone. He was watching Patrick from the corner of his eye, making sure that he didn’t move. “What’s up?” Patrick moved in his seat, and Pete’s eyes were immediately on him, giving him a silent warning that it wasn’t in his best interests to move.

“Why,” Repeated Andy, “Is Patrick in the corner?” Pete didn’t answer at first, he kept his attention solely on Patrick who squirmed a little from the attention.

“He’s being a pain.” Pete said simply, turning his attention back to his phone. When nothing else was said, Joe and Andrew shared another look. Patrick was facing away from the corner, when usually when someone was sentenced to corner time, they sat facing it. To anyone else, it would look like he had chosen to sit apart from his band mates, and Joe figured that this was done on purpose, so that no one in Panic! Would ask any questions. the group were on a bus from the airport to a hotel that they would all be staying in while they waited for the show tomorrow morning.

Pete and Patrick had sat together on the plane, and being a few seats in front of them, Joe had heard a tiny bit of scolding, but he had assumed that would be the end of it. He wasn’t aware that it had escalated beyond a simple reprimand. This wasn’t the first time that week that Patrick had to be taken out of normal activities because he was misbehaving. Joe had just chalked it up to having a bad week, but from the looks of it Patrick was dancing on Pete’s last nerve.

Brendan came galloping down the isle of the bus, a grin spread across his face. Every five minutes the entire hour long ride, he had gone up to the unfortunate bus driver to ask how much longer the ride was.

“We get off at the next stop, so don’t stay on the bus!” he glided away happily, Spreading the news to the rest of the band members on the bus. A few moments after, the driver broadcasted that their destination was the next stop. Pete grabbed his backpack, and suitcase, Joe and Andrew copying his motions. Patrick sat with his head against the side of the bus, refusing to acknowledge the movement.

“Patrick, get your stuff.” He opened his eyes, and met Pete’s and he gave him a look of pure death.

“Whatever.” Patrick huffed, he leaned forward a bit but made no move to get his things.

“Oh boy.” Muttered joe, turning as the bus came to a bumpy stop.

“I know,” Andrew said as Pete turned to grab Patrick’s bag down for him. “If looks could kill, Patrick would be smoldering ash by now.”

“Pfft. Don’t you mean…. A smoldering ass?” joe said, he cracked up laughing as he clambered off the bus. Andrew rolled his eyes and followed the mass of band members off the bus. Brendan bounded off the bus, followed by a disgruntled looking Patrick, and a livid Pete.

“Sooo…. Don’t wait up!” Brendan called, he dragged his suitcase into the direction of the hotel, moving as fast as his luggage would allow him to go. Dallin, Kenneth and Dan followed closely behind, everyone was tired from the plane ride as well as the bus from the airport. Andrew took another look at Pete’s face, he was talking in hushed tones to Patrick, who seemed to be getting an ear full. He nudged joe, and nodded toward the building.

“So, see you guys, in the morning? If you can tear yourselves away from each other.” Joe called, Pete waved him off and the pair started to walk towards the hotel. “You think he heard me?” Joe asked Andy, quieter now.

"Probably not.” He answered.

“What the hell is going on Patrick?” Pete demanded for a second time, Patrick shrugged and hunched slightly against the slight chill that was creeping into his bones. Pete, who was quickly losing his patience, took ahold of Patrick’s arm and turned him to face him. “Patrick, knock it off, I’m losing my patience!”

“I’m not doing anything! “Patrick whined. Pete knew that Patrick was trying to make him angry, so he grits his teeth and began to pull him toward the hotel. Patrick dragged his feet slightly, only adding to Pete’s irritation.

“I swear to god Patrick, when we get to the hotel room-!” at that moment, Patrick decided it would be a great idea to try and break away from Pete. Don’t ask me why, I am just simply narrating the story. Patrick ripped his arm from Pete’s grasp and ran in the opposite direction of the hotel, leaving all of his luggage behind with a surprised Pete.

“Patrick Martian Stump!” Pete yelled, he dropped his luggage and ran after Patrick. Unfortunately, for Patrick, Pete is much faster than he is, and he caught up with Patrick in no time. “You’ve just landed yourself in a shitload of trouble.” Rumbled Pete, Patrick glared up at him, and said nothing.

“Go get your damned suitcase.” When Patrick didn’t Move, Pete kicked him in the pants, sending him forward slightly.

“Asshole!” hissed Patrick. He instinctively put his hands back to his ass, and turned away from Pete. Pete, who was losing his patience, jabbed in the direction of the suitcase.

"Move!” he growled. Patrick rolled his eyes and went to walk away but Pete grabbed ahold of his shoulder, frog-marching him first to the luggage, and then to the front desk.

The hotel receptionist, a kind girl who really didn’t deserve the looks she was getting from Patrick, handed over the keys to the room that they would be sharing, and painted them in the direction of the Elevator.

Once they reached the Room, Pete dropped the bags right inside and grabbed Patrick’s shirt collar, hauling him into the room. Before Patrick could react, Pete delivered three crisp swats to Patrick’s clothing clad behind, before turning Patrick to face him.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

While the didn’t hurt him much, Patrick could feel his face heating up. A lump was forming in his throat as he realized just how far he had pushed Pete.

“This. Is. Not. A. Game.” Pete seethed, “Got me?” Patrick nodded mutely. Pete released Patrick and scrubbed a hand down his face, trying to calm down.

“Pete, I, uh…” Mumbled Patrick. He shuffled his feet and looked away from his friend.

“What Patrick?” demanded Pete, he left the former standing ad he rummaged through the suitcase dropped on the floor. After a few seconds he gave up and moved to

the small kitchenette and started opening drawers, Patrick had a sinking feeling that he knew what Pete was looking for.

“I, Um. I’m sorry for the plane…….” He muttered, following Pete around the room with his eyes. “And the airport, and the um, The bus.”

“Hm? Is that all?” Pete asked, He’d found a wooden spoon in the kitchen and had set in on the counter, in plain view of Patrick, who seemed to be attempting to save his ass. “What about the past week? Hm?” Patrick said nothing, Pete glanced over at him and saw that he was intently watching his own feet. “No apologize for an entire week of shitty behavior? No?”

“Are you gunna…. Ya know...” Mumbled Patrick, Pete pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

“Do what?”

“Peeeeeettteee!”

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about. You’ll have to tell me what’s wrong.” Pete took his jacket off and threw it on the bed he intended to sleep on.

“Are you gunna, ya know….” He mumbled, taking off his own jacket and putting on the other bed. “spank me?” Pete didn’t answer, instead he went into the kitchen and retrieved the spoon. He sat on his bed and motioned for Patrick to come over.

"No! That’s not fair!” Patrick yelled, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I am a grown ass man!”

“And you’ve stopped acting like one.” Pete said, “If I have to come and get you, you won’t like me.”

“I already don’t like you.” Mumbled Patrick, he moved toward Pete like his legs were made of lead. “Can’t we just solve this in a completely not me getting my ass beat way?” he asked hopefully when he had reached Pete.

“No, I think we missed that opportunity when you refused to let me sleep on the plane.” Patrick mumbled something that Pete couldn’t make out before sighing.

“Can I keep my pants on?” he asked, he sounded utterly sullen, like a four-year-old admitting that he had taken the last cookie from the jar.

“Nope.” Pete said, He bounced his knee for a brief moment, before motioning with his hands for Patrick to unbutton his jeans. “Com’on, or do I need to do it?” His voice sounded more aggravated than he meant it to. Patrick’s face flushed as he fumbled with his button and fly. After a few seconds of fumbling, with no progress, Pete swatted Patrick’s hands away and undid his pants for him, pushing them down to his knees before guiding him over his lap.

“Ah, wait, hop up for a minute, I’ve got to turn the television on.” Pete said, he helped Patrick awkwardly rise to his feet before walking over to the TV and Turning it on, setting the volume rather loud. “Now, no one will know what we are doing in here.”

“Great, wouldn't want the entire world to know that you are beating my ass.” Muttered Patrick as he was glided back into place over Pete’s lap. Pete helped Patrick put his legs up on the side of the bed, and when everything was in place, he brought his hand down on Patrick’s ass.

SMACK! Patrick hissed, at the contact of Pete’s hand, he quickly realized just how much protection his pants had offered.

SMACK!  
SMACK! “Fuck!” He hissed, Pete, bit back a smirk, deciding it would be a very bad idea if he laughed.  
SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK! “Ahhh! Shit shit shit!” Patrick pushed himself up on Pete’s lap, only to slam back down into the mattress when Pete grabbed his arm, pulling it back to rest on his lower back.

SMACK! “That hurts” Patrick whined, Pete, in all his older, human glory, had to bite the inside of his lip to stop a laugh from coming out, this wasn’t usually funny, this really shouldn’t be so damn funny, but for some reason, probably the fact he hadn’t Slept in three days, this was the funniest shit he’d seen in a while.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK! “AH! Pete! Stop, Please!” Patrick whined, Pete, ignored him, trying to think of things that were not funny.

SMACK! “Okay, Pat? I’m going to use the spoon now, Okay?”

“I don’t like you anymore Pete.” Patrick said Pete swallowed a laugh, and picked up the spoon.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

“Okay, Patrick?” For a moment, Patrick didn’t say, anything, when he answered, his voice sounded wet.

“Yeah?”

“Five more, okay?”

“Nooooooo.” Pete nodded to himself, yeah, five more will do.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

“Done, right?” Patrick cried, he held onto Pete’s leg, leaving Pete to decide, that it was no longer funny, he felt quite shitty.

“Yeah, Done. Okay?” Pete said, he helped Patrick stand up. Patrick, to his credit, hadn’t realized the inner battle that was going on inside Pete’s sleep deprived head. Patrick Hugged Pete, and apologized profoundly for acting like a dick.

“It’s fine Pat, I’m not mad anymore.” And he wasn’t, he felt like a royal dick. Patrick was just having a bad week, and Pete felt like he had lost his temper on him.

“M’sorry!” he cried, his face smushed into Pete’s Shirt. Pete rubbed Patrick’s back, and shushed him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you sleep on the plane.” Patrick said, allowing Pete to steer him to the bed. Pete tucked the tired Patrick in and turned off the TV.

“It’s fine,” He yawned, “I’m not mad anymore.” Pete lay down in the other bed, listening as Patrick's breathing settled out and he began to snooze softy. Pete promised himself to talk to the other guys tomorrow, to see if maybe he had over reacted? just a little.......


End file.
